Silhouette
by Coolez
Summary: Natsu helps Gray into making Lucy his, and Lucy helps Lisanna do the same to Natsu; but are they both happy to be of help? Are they both just a silhouette in each other's eyes?


_"I new to this grief I can't explain,  
but I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain."_

It was an average day in Fairy Tail; well, since massive havoc is counted as average in the guild anyways. The most extreme would be dead silence - and the guild members know better when that happens.

Two particular members - who'd usually be in a fight, but this was an exception - were sitting down on one of the benches, watching as the guild go crazy without them. The pink haired one would have joined in, if it was not for his main rival to drag him down here and _not _join the fight himself. There was something very wrong, and he just knew it.

Gray Fullbuster was fully-clothed - and by that, he was _really _fully clothed. Not a single piece missing - his shirt, his pants… everything was intact. Maybe he hadn't even got the slightest urge to carry out his habit at all. He held both his hands together, his face shown to have him in a deep thought, and eyes were onto something - _someone._

"Oi, earth to Gray!" Natsu practically shouted at him, making him jolt. He looked at his pink-headed friend nervously, cold sweat dripping. Natsu examined him closely, confused. Sure, it was an average day for the guild - but not an average day for Gray. He's like… in a mess.

"What's the deal here? You dragged me away from what _I'm supposed to be in_, then you just sit and stare at nothingness. Cut the nonsense, just tell me what it is." Natsu totally lost his patience, grabbing Gray by the collar. Maybe this was one of the reasons he'd strip during a fight. He couldn't be held up by his collar then.

Instead of repaying him with force, Gray simply looked away and nodded apologetically. This has once again dazed the dragon slayer, as he was positive that he'd get the ice-make mage as fired up as he was if he were to do this. But this was just plain weird. Gray was being… shy? No, extremely quiet? Which word could he even use to describe the grey-haired guy he was holding?

There was a short pause after that, before Gray sighed. "Put me down, please. I'll… I'll tell." Gray turned back to Natsu, his face a little redder. When he was released from the pink-head's grasp, he sunk down back onto the bench, releasing another sigh. Seriously, if he isn't going to tell him what the matter was sooner or later, Natsu's going crazy. He wants - he needs the old Gray back. This Gray is even more annoying than the old Gray; that is, this one seems so low spirited that he couldn't even be compared to Edolas Gray!

"Are you spitting it out yet?" Natsu scratched his head, then his hands placed on his hips. Gray gulped, before his gaze traveled to a certain blonde mage standing beside the now-calmed crowd. Lucy Heartfillia. She was smiling at how the guild is finally at peace. When she noticed Gray gazing at her, she turned around and smiled at him, causing him to suddenly panic and look away.

"Seriously, ice princess, what's the problem? Got a fever?" Natsu proceeds to place his hand onto Gray's forehead as he tried to joke. Upon contact, he was taken aback. "Seems as you are." Natsu shrugged. Gray's face was beet red, and he was… unusually hot. His body temperature, anyways.

"I-I…" Gray stuttered, looking down onto the floor. "I like Lucy." he finally says, startling the fire mage a bit. He likes his teammate? Pretty normal, it seems. But it feels uneasy to Natsu - it's like, when he said he likes Lucy, a needle pierced through him. He was unsure why, so he let it slide anyway.

"And…?" Natsu felt like he wanted to get out of the conversation now. He can't explain what he was going through, it was very new. He just wanted to go home and spend the rest of his day in slumber. He had wanted nothing else to do with the conversation. "Help.. me… please?" Gray plead. Natsu, seeing a fellow 'family' - even if they fight a lot - in a situation likewise, the pink-head bore a heavy heart to leave him at this point.

"How." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "And.. what about Juvia?" Natsu pointed at the figure a while being Gray, seemingly stalking him. 'I.. I don't know. But I like Lucy, so…" he quivered his lips, unsure. He ducked his head, closing his eyes and repeated his request of a favour from Natsu.

The dragon slayer looked at him, defeated. "Fine. I'll help. I'm not anybody you should go to, though… but, I'll help. Just this once." The boy stood up and scratched his head, and pulled the ice mage along with him.

"Go on a job with her. Make sure you protect her." Natsu put on his grin as he scanned through the request board. "Wait, does that mean-" Gray started, but before he could finish, he was cut off by Natsu.

"Yes. You're going with her. I'm not." Natsu said with a straight face, noting that this might be the first job Lucy'll take without him along. Well, if she wants to go anyways.

"Alright! How about this one?"

* * *

A/N: Short chapter! :3 Song is Silhouette by Owl City.

This fic is probably lasting until I run out of ideas and call it an end. I'm not a fan of GrayLu or NaLi myself, since I'm 100% NaLu and GruVia. But who knows what'll happen? Depends on what part of lyrics of the song I have left to write ouo Thanks for reading!

Also, if you have any suggestions for me to write in anybody else's point of view, do tell me! I'd love to hear em' out ;D


End file.
